Brittana Is The New Black
by naynaysnixx
Summary: Si Brittany S. Pierce pensaba que tendría una vida común y corriente estaba muy equivocada, ese encuentro inesperado en un bar con una chica que rompía todos sus esquemas pero la atracción fue instantánea y esta volvería a su vida para cambiar todos sus planes.


Brittana Is The New Black  
Summary

Si Brittany S. Pierce pensaba que tendría una vida común y corriente estaba muy equivocada, ese encuentro inesperado en un bar con una chica que rompía todos sus esquemas pero la atracción fue instantánea. Volvería a su vida para cambiar todos sus planes.

Capítulo 1

P.O.V Brittany

Si en mi niñez me hubieran dicho que siendo adulta terminaría en la cárcel, jamás les hubiera creído, imposible, no demostraba ni representaba mi personalidad…. Personalidad que creía tener hasta que conocí a Santana López, un día que nunca se borraría de mi memoria aunque quisiera.

(Flashback)

Menudo día el mío paseándome por todo el centro en busca de trabajo, creó que mi última opción era terminar de camarera en un bar… algo es algo no?, un poco de suerte no me vendría nada mal.

Br: Hola  
X: Hola en que te puedo servir?  
Br: mmm solo quería entregarte este curriculum si es que están buscando gente para lo que sea  
X: No lo siento estamos llenos, de momento no contratamos a nadie  
Br: Pero en caso de que ocurra algo inesperado, en verdad me vendría bien un trabajo ahora mismo.  
X: Me encantaría poder recibírtelo pero en serio no estamos en plan de contratar a nadie por ahora, lo siento.

De pronto me giro y veo a un grupo de chicas y chicos, específicamente una de ellas me estaba observando, cabello oscuro, tez morena, una mirada extremadamente penetrante que hasta quizás por un momento me quede hipnotizada, rápidamente vuelvo la mirada al Barman.

Br: Bueno ya que estoy aquí podrías servirme una margarita por favor.  
X: Claro eso si lo puedo hacer, espera un momento.  
Br: Ok, gracias. 

De pronto siento a alguien acercarse a mí, podía sentir esa mirada posarse en mi reclamando un poco de atención.

X: Vaya, vaya asique buscando trabajo, me atrevería a decir que de camarera serias una maravilla.

Creo que podría seguir mirando esos ojos por el resto de mi vida…. Qué demonios brittany ni siquiera la conoces concéntrate!

Br: mmmm gracias…. Supongo….asique podríamos decir que estabas escuchando conversaciones ajenas, tu madre no te enseño que eso es de mala educación, señorita que aún no me ha dicho su nombre.  
S: Oh cierto, lo siento, Santana López.  
Br: Brittany S. Pierce mucho gusto, asique Santana … bonito nombre , que te trae por aquí?.  
S: Mmm nada en concreto la verdad solo pasando un rato de diversión, aunque creo que al verte entrar mis planes se convirtieron en otros.

Oh bastante directa, quien podría decirle que no a una mirada así… basta brittany no bajes la guardia ahora.

Br: Oh vaya y mmm a que te dedicas?  
S: Trabajo en un negocio internacional de drogas.  
Br: ajajajajaja vaya interesante trabajo, no pero en serio a que te dedicas?.  
S: jajaja creo que obtendrás la misma respuesta, soy narcotraficante, bastante excitante cierto?.

(Fin Flashback)

Siempre pensé que sería la hija perfecta, un gran trabajo, casa enorme, un hombre asombroso a mi lado, pero aquí estoy con mi prometido Sam entrando a la estación de policía gracias a mi idea de entregarme por los delitos cometidos en mi pasado… que me condena literalmente.

Br: Ok, creo que este es el momento en que nos despedimos, *llorando* solo por favor no me dejes, promete que me esperaras, y nos casaremos como teníamos planeado desde un principio, promételo por favor.  
Sam: Lo prometo, solo cuídate ahí dentro por favor no hagas ninguna locura, recuerda que tenemos una vida por delante juntos…  
Pol: Señorita llego la hora, por favor acompáñeme por aquí para revisar que todo esté en orden para llevarla a la prisión.  
Br: Solo un momento por favor, Sam Te amo, Te amo, ya verás que saldré de aquí pronto, recuerda tu promesa… Te amo, adiós.  
Sam: Te amo Britt, siempre te esperare por el tiempo que sea necesario, cuídate por favor no quiero que nada te pase ahí dentro, Te amo recuérdalo.

Definitivamente si alguien me hubiera dicho que sería una locura que algún día de mi vida terminaría entregándome a la policía, claro no le hubiera creído pero aquí estoy caminando hacia quizás mi perdición de la cual solo hay dos opciones…. 1.- sobrevivir a como dé lugar, 2.- el encierro termine haciendo de mi cabeza un desastre y quizás jamás salga de aquí a poder retomar lo que pensé que era mi vida….junto a Sam, como dicen todo puede cambiar en un momento.

Continuara…..

Bueno aquí está mi primera historia espero les guste el primer capítulo, sé que por el nombre todos pensaran que es igual a Orange is the new black, en realidad es parecido pero por lo que tengo pensado cambiare algunas cosas para darle un toque quizás más dramático a la pareja de Santana y Brittany :3.  
Espero comentarios y me digan que les pareció y si debería seguir subiendo.

Un saludo lectores :D


End file.
